


Back to the future

by Sgirl_Wearp



Series: Future Children AU [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: A future Alice Michelle and her future cousin Charlotte, go back in time. Over twenty years back in time to be exact and seek help of their parents.Some of these characters are originals of mine I have used before in previous work. You don't have to have read it because I have changed pieces of them with time, age and appearance. But if you would still like to read it I would greatly appreciate it :) it is the first part of this series.Anyway, enjoy. And I know the name is soooo original.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Purgatory 2017

Two girls lay still in the middle of a field out in the furtherest point of the ghost river triangle. No one knows how they got there. The youngest of the two began to flinch and wake.  
"Ali? Ali? Please say something, Alice?" The youngest cried shaking the brunnette. Alice groaned in response as she started to wake herself, "Ow that hurt more than the time we had to jump out of your mom's crusier."  "Where are we Lottie?" Alice questioned sitting up.  
"Right where we were, but where is everyone?" Lottie questioned. "I have no idea."  
What the two girls didn't realise was that they had in fact gone back in time over twenty years.

***  
"Okay you guys got the plan" Wynonna Earp explained to her gang in the cop shop, as they were about to take on another demon chase. It was just her, Waverly and Nicole today. A girls day out, so to speak. They prepared themselves and gave the older Earp a nod. "Great, lets go".  
 Just as Wynonna stepped out of the door she was met with eyes that were very familiar in a weird way, as if she was looking into a mirror. Both women stopped dead in their tracks as they nearly knocked the other down.  
Wynonna shook her head gaining her thoughts together. "Hey woah, watch where you're going" Wynonna argued to the other women maybe only a year or two younger then her. "Shit sorry I...oh fuck, mom?" The taller woman cursed when she realised who she was talking to.  
Wynonna was taken aback by the sudden word, that damned word that had only meant heartbreak to her. How her own abonded her and how she herself did the exact same to her own daughter. Was this a joke, some sick joke by a demon or some stupid revnant. whoever the hell this chick thought she was, messing with the Earp heir, she had another thing coming.  
"W-what did you just say? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Wynonna yelled at the stranger, pointing peacemaker at her and the smaller girl with her.  
"Woah Earp, what's going on?" Nicole came jogging out when she heard her friend yelling, Waverly not far behind her. The youngest girl's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the other two women coming out of the office.  
"Hey, hey okay, please m-Wynonna, can you just let us explain?" The taller brunette pleaded putting her hands up in surrender, her companion doing the same.  
Nicole unholstered her own gun, but didn't aim. These two girl had a strange resemblance to the two Earps standing beside her, but the smaller girl had a familiarity to herself. "Let them talk Earp" Nicole stated, putting her gun back in its holster and placing a hand on peacemaker. All four women turned to her in shock.

"Are serious Haught? We don't know these people and that one just called me mom. Its some sick joke a demon came with or something" Wynonna argued. Nicole's face stayed the same but Waverly's turned into even more shock at the sudden name calling.  
"That just proves my point even more Wy, even you can't deny the resemblance these two have to you and Waves. No demon power can congire up that" Nicole stated again more calmly then the older Earp. Waverly took a look at the two girls in front of her, and her girlfriend did have a point.  
Wynonna followed Waverly's stare and the redhead was right, even though she would never admit she was. "Okay, talk you two" Wynonna sighed, lowering peacemaker but still keeping a tight grip on it.   
"Thank you, now this is probably going to be hard to believe" The tallest brunette started. Wynonna's expression started to grow unpatient and the blued girl knew that look all to well so she quickly continued.  
"Yeah, well Okay I'll start with my name, I'm Alice Michelle Earp-Holliday, And was going to be the future Earp heir, but that changed." Alice finished with a small smile.  
All three women stood there with their jaws open.

"I-I.." Wynonna started but suddenly the smaller girl jumped in.  
"And my name is Charlotte Wynonna Haught-Earp" Charlotte looked to the couple with a smile, but all they could do was just stare. "But most people just call me Lottie or you call me Charlie aunty Wy" Lottie finished.  
"We are your daughters" the two said in union, in an awkward stance.  
All the three women could do was stare and stutter. Wynonna then shook her head, this had to be a joke there was no way this could be Alice. This was a con to destract her from her task at hand.  
"No, nope no way. Your lying. Who put you up to this" Wynonna fought, aiming peacemaker at the girls again.  
"Wynonna" "Earp." Waverly and Nicole cut her off trying to calm her down.  
"Please, Mom. You know its true. Deep down you believe me." Alice continued taking a step closer to her mother.  
"Ali" Lottie called warningly, but she couldn't do anything.  
"This is a joke, who put you up to this! Was it a revnant? Some all powerful demon. Who?" Wynonna cried, tears began to build up in her eyes. This was to much to take and to seen, Alice had been taking away from her only a month ago.  
"No Revnant, no demon, no magic hobgobblen. We are only here for your help" Alice smiled softly, stepping even closer to the heir. Wynonna then realised how she was little taller than her. Alice put her hand on peace maker and brought it down slowly. Wynonna obliged and started to break down again as she did the day she lost Alice.  
Alice pulling her close, Wynonna felt warmth and safety in this stranger's arms as if she was...family.  
Alice pulled away slightly. She looked into her mother's eyes and wiped away a few tears.

The other three girls just stared at this strange mother and daughter embrace. Waverly's eyes started to tear up and as she did she noticed they had in her supposenly daughter's eyes too. She had this urge to walk over to her too and wipe away the tears. So she did, she didn't know why but there was a weird connection that she had to.  
Lottie let out a watery laugh as her mother did so. "You always did this when I got upset as a kid" Lottie looked up through her eyelashes at the younger version of her mother. Waverly smiled at this weird familiarity. Nicole couldn't help but smile too and suddenly want to wrap her arms around the two smaller girls.

"Okay, so maybe you are our daughters, but we still need proof" Wynonna continued, standing up straight, wiping away the few stray tears.  
"Okay, no problem. It looks like you guys are heading out to chase a demon am I right?" Alice asked with a smirk, The three women nodded.  
"Perfect, we can help" Lottie smiled jumped up and down excited, clapping her hands.  
"Waverly does that" Nicole explained with a small smile. everyone looked to her, she suddenly got shy under all the eyes on her. "Just when you're excited about something, you jump up and down like that. It's uh...yeah" Nicole trailed off. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend, then realisation hit the couple. If this was their daughter, that they would carry on and settled down, get married and have a kid or kids? That was a lot on the couple. Lottie saw the expression change on her mothers' faces and how much information she had just given a couple who had only been dating less than a year.  
She quickly changed the subject. "So, that demon?" She asked. Everyone was suddenly happy to get on with the mission, all agreeing quickly. Waverly rushed into the room again to grab her shotgun where she left it. Nicole was there waiting for her with her arm out stretched. "Ready?"  
Waverly had a feeling she would be hearing that a lot over the up coming years. "Always".

***

"So what are we dealing with M-Wynonna" Alice questioned quickly changing back to her mother's name, she still didn't know how she would react to her calling her Mom. But Wynonna's mouth quirked up into a small smile at the little mistake.  
"Uh..Just the usual really. A big mouthed demon trying to terrorize the town and probably wants me and preferably dead" Wynonna shrugs.  
"Just another day at the office than" Alice chuckles. Wynonna snorts, "Yeah, basically". Wynonna and Alice continue the journey to the demon laughing and relating to their _adventurous_ lives.  
"Well they seem to be getting along." Waverly smiles as she walks beside Nicole and Charlotte in front of them.  
"You have no idea." Lottie laughs turning around to face her mothers. Waverly notices the dimples in Lottie's cheeks that are nearly the exact same as the redhead's beside her. Waverly can't help but return that all to familiar smile.  
"There it is!" Alice shouts as she sees the beast running through the woods. They all break into a jog to catch up to it. It had stopped to eat its lunch, was unfortunately a helpless dear. All five women snuck up behind it, until one of them stepped on a twig that caught the demon's attention. It quickly turned around to find the odd family frozen in place.

"Shit" Wynonna and Alice mumbled in union. The demon broke out into a run towards them. They all readying themselves for a fight. They began to circle the demon, a deep terrifying voice came from the beast that sent shivers down each of their spines.  
THE HEIR MUST DIE, I WANT THE HEIR" it yelled.  
Wynonna rolled her eyes "Yeah well who doesn't. Come get me meat head".  
"NO, YOU" The demon pointed to Alice, at that everyone froze again. It some how sensed the heir-est? Who knows.  
"Well, there's your proof" Alice shrugged, pointing back up at the demon.  
"THE HEIR MUST DIE" The demon stalked closer to Alice. Everyone started to attack the demon to stop it from getting any closer to her.  
"Wynonna, Peacemaker now!" Waverly yelled to her sister, dodging a hit from the eight foot monster.  
"Yeah, on it" Wynonna shouted, loading peacemaker with more bullets. She aimed her gun towards the beast and fired, but left only a scratch on it.  
"Wynonna" Alice shouted back at her mother, moving away from the demon.  
"I don't have a clear shot" Wynonna answered, gaining closer to the monster and taking another shot, but once again did barely anything, she had to get inbetween it's eyes.  
"Toss me the gun" Alice simply answered a stern tone in her voice. Everyone looked at her as if she grew an extra head.  
"Ali no! We don't even know it'll work in this time what if-" Lottie argued but was cut off by her cousin.  
"What other choice do we have Lottie?" Alice shouted.  
"No, I can't the gun only works for-"  
"THE HEIR I know, and right now we have two so toss me the damn gun Wynonna!" Alice cut her off, while dodging another hit by the demon.  
"I...I" Wynonna hesitated.

"MOM! NOW!" Alice nearly screamed when another blow nearly hit her. With that Wynonna threw the gun as close to Alice as could. Alice tumbled towards it, the demon literally on her heels. As she turned back around, she pointed the gun right between the demon's eyes. "Make your peace." Alice said through gritted teeth, and just like that the demon was dead.  
Everyone was in complete shock except Lottie who ran to her cousin's side to help her up. "You alright Ali?" She asked, brushing some grass off Alice's back.  
"Yeah, I'm good thanks babygirl" Alice smiled, "That proof enough for ya?" Alice continued handing peackemaker back to Wynonna.  
"Well...shit" Wynonna breathed, holstering her gun into her pants.  
"We should probably all talk" Lottie cut in, pointing back to where they came from.  
"Yeah..good idea" Alice sighed as both girls started to head back into the woods to the station.  
The three younger mothers were still frozen in place.  
"You guys coming" The youngest of them called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger version of the three mothers find out a bit more on their daughters situation. Wayhaught get a peek into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I forgot to mention that this whole story takes place in between season 2 and season 3. Hope you guys enjoy :))

  
"So first things first, how the hell did you two get here?" Nicole questioned as they all sat down at the table in the BBD office, well their office now.  
"Well do you remember the demon Hypnos?" Alice asked, "That actually might have been recently right?".  
"Oh wait yeah! What year is it?" Lottie asked excitedly.  
"It was, and 2017" Wynonna answered, this girl sure did have Waverly's enthusiasm alright. Alice and Lottie shared a look, with a kind of saddness in their eyes. Lottie opened her mouth as to same something but Alice shook her head not to.  
"What? What is it?" Wynonna questioned becoming curious.  
"No, its nothing. Don't worry about it" Alice answered with a fake smile. "Anyway, you probably remember his daughter Poppy?" Alice continued.  
"Yeah, I let her go. She wasn't a threat. Was she?" Waverly asks.  
Lottie and Alice share another look. "She became an even more powerful demon then her father. We went to look for her but little did we know she had being planning her revenge on aunty Wy" Lottie began.  
"Like her father she has a time power, but rather than stopping time she can turn it, hence why we're here I guess" Alice continued waving around herself and Lottie.  
All three women shared a look of horror, that it was their fault that this demon existed.

"Shit, I'm the Earp heir! I'm supposed to stop demons not make them" Wynonna exhaled her face falling into her hands.  
"Hey! This is not your fault mom, its none of your faults. This girl chose to become this. She always had a choice not to" Alice reassured her mother placing her hand on Wynonna's arm.  
"So what do we do?" Nicole questioned.  
"We find her and get her to bring us back" Alice nodded.  
"Okay, any ideas where she is?" Waverly asked.  
"Uh we were hoping you'd know" Lottie mubbled.  
"Shit, no. Lott we-we got to get bac-we have to get back" Alice started to panic.  
"Alice calm down, we're going to get back. I promise you, we'll find the cure" Lottie comforted her stressed cousin.  
"Cure? What cure?" Wynonna butt in, panic in her voice.  
"For...for my Dad, in our time...Doc is dying" Alice replied through tears.

All three women fell silent again."Wh-why?" Wynonna asked, shocked at that hard answer.  
"What do you think? A demon, it's only ever been demons. You may have broken the Earp curse Mom, but there is still demons out there" Alice cried.  
"Poppy knows what the cure is, so we went to find her but..well you know" Lottied answers comforting her cousin, that looked all to familiar to Waverly comforting Wynonna.  
"Okay then. We find Poppy. We find that cure and we get you guys home." Wynonna explains, slamming her hands down on the table. Trying to cover her saddness with anger.                                                                         "Can't believe I'm saying this but..lets get our daughters home." Wynonna said with a small smile which made everyone smile.  
At that everyone got up and started researching.  
"I'll call the guys" Wynonna nodded to her family to get to work.

"Hey can we talk to you for a sec?" Waverly asks her future daughter with Nicole right behind her. Lottie smiled at their nervousness.  
"I figured you guys probably have questions. Of course, but lets make it quick yeah?". The two women nodded in agreement.  
The three women walked out of the office to Nicole's desk. "Oh cool, your old desk" Lottie smiled, while spinning in her Mom's chair. She looked up at the couple with a confused look on their faces.  
"Oh sorry" Lottie mumbled, quickly getting up off the chair and moving away from it.  
"No" Nicole rushed to reassure the girl that it was fine. "No, its okay you can sit there. It's just..what do you mean old desk?" Nicole asked, her voice more soft.  
"Oh yeah, a few years before Henry was born you get promoted to sheriff and get Nedley's office" Lottie continues, rolling on the balls of her feet.  
"Henry?" Both mothers ask in union. A small smile on Waverly's face when she hears Nicole will get the office to herself one day.  
"Oh yeah um, my older brother" Lottie smiled shyly. Nicole's eyes grow wide and Waverly's jaw dropped.  
"Wait, so  we have two kids?" Waverly breathed putting up two fingers to clarify, leaning against Nicole's desk slightly.  
"Uh-huh" Lottie answered with an enthusiastic nod.  
"Wow, okay" Nicole breathed, leaning against her desk for support as well.  
"Yeah I know this is a lot to take in, and I probably shouldn't be telling you all this and I can't even imagine what you guys are going through and oh god I'm... I've said to much haven't I? I was just so excited to get to know you as your younger selves and oh no now I'm rambling and-"

"Well she's definitely your daughter Waves" Nicole chuckled at how Lottie rambled when she was nervous like Waverly does. Waverly smiled in between her girlfriend and her daughter, realising what Nicole meant.  
"Ha yeah, I get that a lot. But I am your daughter too M-Nicole" Lottie cringed at her mistake but the couple just smiled at it.  
"Well yes, of course. But its obvious Waverly carried you" Nicole explained, waving a hand between the two girls at their simliarities.  
"Well yeah she did, but I'm both biological yours." Lottie smile grew ten times the size, when she felt the swell of pride in her chest.  
"What?" Both women asked in union once again, their expressions quickly changed.  
"Uh-huh, it should recently be discovered actually. It gets more developed over the years of course, nearly every same sex couple is doing it in my time. Don't you see I have your eyes mom?" Lottie explains, getting closer to Nicole showing her her brown eyes that are exactly mirrored to her own.  
"Oh my god" Waverly eyes filled with tears, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock. "I thought she had your dimples babe".  
"Uh-huh" Lottie smiled wide showing them off perfectly. At first glance you would obviously assume she was Waverly's but getting a closer look at the girl, she had small traits of Nicole. She even had a tint of ginger in her hair.  
"Oh my god" Nicole smiled, her own eyes started to water. This really was her daughter. Waverly Earp's and her biological daughter. "This is crazy" She chuckled.  
"Tell me about it" Lottie laughed nervously. "You probably have more questions" Lottie sat down in her mom's chair again, spinning slightly.  
"Uh yeah, how...how old are you?" Waverly asked with a small smile. Lottie returned it.  
"I'm sixteen." 

"And your brother?" Nicole continued.  
"Nineteen."  
"Wow, okay then how long have we been..um.." Waverly trailed off looking to Nicole and back at her daughter.  
"Married?" Lottie finished with a small grin. Both Waverly and Nicole nodded furiously. Lottie just laughed at the gesture.  
"Well if Henry is nineteen this year, well not this year..you know what I mean. Then uh, nearly twenty four years". Both women inhale sharply, taking a step back.  
"I'm sorry, this is probably to much for you guys".  
"No, no its..its okay" Waverly stuttered, bringing her hands out awkwardly , wanting her to continue.  
"Okay if you're sure. What else would you like to know?"  
"Uhh..when did we break the curse?" Waverly asked.  
"Just after Henry was born, Alice was six". Both women nodded in response.  
"How...how are we? What I mean is, are we all okay?"  Nicole asked worriedly.  
"I mean as good as our family can be." Lottie chuckled. Both women smiled with a knowing look. Waverly laughed at her next question.   
"How do we look? That you've seen us as we are now, have we aged much?". Nicole lightly laughed at her girlfriend's question. Just picturing her life with Waverly, she couldn't see anything else other than growing old with the youngest Earp. But now knowing they had a future together was...scary.  
"Oh you guys are so old! Age was not good to you guys" Lottie explained, trying to hide her smile.

Both their jaws dropped at their daughter's brutal honesty. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Honestly you guys aren't that different. A few wrinkles there and a gray hair or two here, but that's pretty much it. You guys in the future would be so proud of me for saying that" lottie laughed.  
The two women let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, and laughed with their daughter. It was a strange yet familiar feeling.  
"Thank god" Nicole breathed, jokingly wiping at her forehead.  
"You know I'll love you no matter what you look like baby" Waverly genuinely smiled at her girlfriend, jokingly fluttering her eyelashes.  
"hmmm..that so?" Nicole smiled cheekily, pulling Waverly closer by the waist.  
"Uh-huh, of course" Waverly returned the mischievous smile, but a genuine tone in her voice.  
"Eh-hum" Lottie coughed making herself known, before her parents got carried away with their lowkey flirting. Nicole and Waverly stood up straight moving away slightly from eachother.  
"So...anymore questions?" Lottie continued  
"Who carried Henry?" Waverly asked after a beat. Lottie opened her mouth, about to answer but she was cut off by Nicole. Nicole had a hunch it was her but she didn't really want to know..not yet anyway.  
"Wait Waves, are sure you want to find all this out now, I mean do you not want to wait?" Nicole turned to her girlfriend for her answer.  
"Well, when Alice and I go back to our own time it will be as if this never happened. You won't remember me" Lottie answered simply with a sad smile.  
"Wait, so we won't remember meeting you at..all?" Waverly questioned a tone of saddness in her voice.  
"Nope, we found that out by researching Poppy. It's better off this way, you know? Got to leave your future as a surprise." Lottie answered with a wink, trying to cheer her mothers up a little.  
"Yeah I mean you've got a point" Nicole answered sadly. "Hey, you'll see me again in a few years anyway" Lottie got up walking closer to her parents, she was a little taller then Waverly but still shorter then Nicole.

"I am your daughter after all, you got to have me at some point" Lottie giggled. Both women lightly laughed at their daughter, she was definitly theirs alright. She knew just how to cheer someone up.   
Waverly finally noticed how tall her daughter was, she suddenly had her next question.  
"Is everyone always going to be taller then me?" She chuckled up at the other two girls. That caused both of them to laugh.  
"Aw baby, you're perfect just the way you are. You might be tiny, but you sure are mighty" Nicole chuckled, Wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist from behind.  
You sure are, even now I still get terrified when you get mad, I've learned to never be on Waverly Haught-Earp's bad side."Lottie chuckled. The other two stopped laughing suddenly when they realised what Lottie just said.  
"Sorry, to much?" Lottie asked consurned when she was the only one still laughing.  
"No, just...I like that we hyphenated our names" Waverly answered, with a shy smile looking up at her girlfriend.  
"Yeah me too babe" Nicole replied leaning down to place a small kiss on the shorter girls lips.  
"Well, I should probably head back and help Ali. I'll let you sort out all that information." Lottie explained with a small smile. Most kids her age would hate seeing their parents be all lovey, but Lottie loved her parents story.

They have been through so much together and stayed by eachothers side through it all, Lottie admired them.  
"Wait Lottie?" Waverly called after her.  
"Yeah Mama..sorry force of habit" Lottie cringed at yet another mistake.  
"No its okay. it's just...you, Henry and Alice are you...close?" Waverly smiled at the habit Lottie had grown to use.  
"The closest" She smiled. Showing off her very familiar dimples, to then turn on her heels and go find her cousin.

"So...she called you Mama" Nicole broke the silence suddenly, her arms still wrapped around the shorter girl's waist.  
"Yep" Waverly breathed.  
"and me...Mom" Nicole sighed, Waverly nodded in response. "This is crazy" Nicole let out a nervous laugh.  
"You got that right" Waverly returned her own nervous laugh.  
"Waves..are you okay with knowing this?" Nicole questioned, suddenly getting serious.  
"I..I t-think so. what about you?" She asked, searching Nicole's face.  
"I guess yeah. When I think about it, it kinda makes sense"  
"What do mean?"  
"What I mean is, I can't and don't really want to picture my life with you Waves. Yes, this is way to much information and way to soon. But I also think that, these girls, came at the right time too" Nicole shrugged.  
"Why do you think that?" Waverly asked curiously. A small smile on her face at Nicole's confession about spending the rest of their lives together.  
"Well, I know you said that we're all good now, that we both made mistakes and that we're both sorry. I truly am sorry about the whole thing"  
"I know baby, I'm sorry too."  
"I know babe and I believe you it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"I just can't help but feel this sort of distance now between us. I see you less and less, and I know we're both busy. But we used to always make time for eachother and now THIS. It just kind of made me realise the distance. Like we  haven't flirted like that in I don't know how long. I just hope...it doesn't make you slip away even more" Nicole finished with a small shrug, tears now building up in her soft brown eyes. Tears started to build in Waverly's eyes too.  
"Oh Nicole" Waverly turns around in the embrace Nicole has her in to face her. "You haven't and will never lose me Nicole" Waverly cries tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Nicole smiled weakly.  
"And you'll never lose me baby, we kind of have proof of that, and she's just in the next room" Nicole lets out a watery laugh. Waverly returned the laugh.  
"I'm so so sorry I made you feel like that way. I love you Nicole more than anything, I hope you know that. " Waverly says through the tears that she starts to wipe away.  
"I do and I love you too baby so so much, that it hurts" Nicoles leans her forehead against Waverly's. Waverly then closes the gap between their lips. After a minute Nicole pulls away slowly.  
"I never thought I'd be saying this any time soon but..lets go help our daughter and niece" Nicole chuckled. Waverly lightly laughed in response, wiping away the last few tears on her and Nicole's face.  
"Yeah lets go".

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet the time traveling daughters. Alice and Lottie think they've seen a ghost.

"Hey you guys. I think I found something" Waverly explains, after about an hour into their research.  
"Really?" Alice chimes in, walking over to her aunt with a spring in her step. Just before Waverly can explain, the guys walk in.  
"Did someone say they needed research-hey you two can't be in here" Jeremy chimes as he walks into the room.  
"Woah nerd, calm down. They're...they're with us" Wynonna argues, putting her hand in front of Jermey. Not to sure how to introduce her future daughter and niece.  
"It's okay Mom, we can tell them" Alice cut in as she steps in front of her mother. "Hi, I know you, but you don't know me, well kind of" Alice starts, trying to introduce herself.   
"You better start explaining yourself little darling" Doc cuts in, scrunching his eyebrows together.  
"Okay, My name is Alice Michelle Earp-Holliday, I'm your daughter" Alice bluntly answered. The expression on all three men changed instantly.  
"Its true, she used peacemaker you guys" Wynonna continued, confirming the notion.  
"How-how?" Doc questioned.  
"It's a long story" Lottie answered with a small shrug.  
"And who are you?" Dolls asked with a raised eyebrow, curious as to who the youngest girl could be.  
"I-I'm" "Our daughter" Waverly answered for her. Taking a step closer to Lottie, Nicole right behind them both. A smile grew on Lottie's face when she saw the pride on both her mothers' faces. "My names Charlotte, but most people call me Lottie".  
"Wow, this is a-a lot" Jermey sighed, pushing his hand through his hair.  
"Tell me about it" Wynonna chuckled awkwardly. "But right now we need to help these girls, our family get home. We need your help. You guys in?"  
"Of course" "Always" Dolls and Jeremy answered.  
"Doc?" Wynonna asked softly taking a step closer to the gunslinger. Doc took a step away from the heir but looked up abruptly and walked over to Alice, looking directly into the eyes that almost mirrored his own.  
"I need to get back, for you Dad" Alice sighed softly. Doc's expression changed from stern to soft in less than a second.  
"Why me?" He asked, his voice just as soft.  
"In our time...in our time you're dying. We need to find the demon who sent us here, who also has the cure. We might have a lead on her, please dad. Are you with me?." Alice asked, her voice cracking and tears building up in her eyes. With a shaky hand Doc wiped away a few tears from his daughter's face.  
Alice took his hand in hers. "Always Darlin'" Doc whispered, tears started to build in his own eyes.   
"Alright, lets get to it people" Wynonna clapped, wiping away a single tear.

"So what are we dealing with?" Dolls asked the newest family members. The girls were frozen in place from the man they had only known through photos and a grave. Once again they shared that look they had shared only an hour ago.  
"What? What is it?" Dolls questioned crossing his arms.  
"Yeah you guys seem like you've just seen a ghost" Wynonna chuckled.  
"We kind of have" Lottie mumbled.   
"What are you talking about?" Dolls questions, crossing his arms.  
"You-you are Xavier?" Alice asks tears glossing her eyes. "Yes, how do you not know me?". Lottie rushes over to the much taller man, wrapping her arms around him. He was so taken aback he didn't know what to do with his hands. "Thank you Dolls" The smaller girl mumbled into his chest.  
"F-for what? What happens to me?" Fear in the voice of a man that never seemed to be afraid.  
"Y-you sacrifice yourself for us. You save us all Dolls" Alice answers with a shaky breath. The man pulls Lottie away from him, taking a step back. The girls try to apologies but he waves them off. "Why are you telling me this?" He asks bluntly.  
"When we go back to our own time, you won't remember us at all. But we had to thank you in some way. With out you Dolls none of them would be here, and I would be left an orphan and an heir" Alice explains, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Dolls" Lottie reaches her hand out for him but he pushes it away. He starts to move away from the two girls.  
"Dolls?" Wynonna rest her hand on the taller man's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "I-I need air" Dolls steps out of the office away from all the eyes that were on him.

"Why did you say that?" Wynonna yells at the two young girls. Both girls shrink under all the stern stares they were getting from their family. "Because you would have wanted me to" Alice answers, looking up with a tear stained face but a stern tone in her voice.  
"No I wouldn't, I w-" "Yes you would." Alice cut her mother off. "You, all of you, have ever said to me growing up is how you would wish for nothing more then to go back and thank Dolls. So do not tell me you wouldn't thank the man that saved your family" Alice finishes wiping the remaining tears off her face. "I understand if you don't want to help us anymore, we'll try find Poppy ourselves". Alice starts to leave the office with Lottie behind her.  
But Doc grabs her arm, Waverly grabbing her daughter's. "You aren't going anywhere until we get you home" He answers with a small sad smile. Waverly pulls her daughter into a hug, brushing her hair down with her hand. Wynonna places a hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm sorry" She whispers. "No I'm sorry" Alice answers. Wynonna shakes her head. "I'll go find him, you guys keep working" Wynonna nods to the work they left on the table.  
Wynonna walks out to the car park where Dolls stands looking out into the woods behind the town. "What about this weather huh? Seemed like winter would never end right?" Wynonna chimes trying to lighten the mood between them. Dolls stays still saying nothing. "I'm sorry Dolls" Wynonna breaks. "You don't have to be Earp" He sighs. "I know why they told me, and it sounds like the inevitable for me." He shrug. "We can find a way around it-y" "There's no point Wynonna. What happens, happens. I feel it coming, I know its coming" Dolls answers bluntly.  
He turns around to face her with a small smile. "We should enjoy it while we have it right?". He leans down and places a small, chaste kiss to her lips. "Come on, lets get those girls home" He sighs softly against her lips. "Dolls.." He turns around again to face her. "Thank you" It was more then just a thank you for helping, it was the thank you she wish she could have giving him. It was the thank you for loving her. He gave her his small smile. "Always Earp, come on lets go help our people."

 

"Guys, we got her, Poppy. She's still in the triangle. We got to go now!" Waverly explains to them as soon as they step back into the office. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get the time traveling bitch" Wynonna shouts, unholstering peacemaker and rushing out with her family right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so short, I wanted to have a chapter before they went to find poppy. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home.

 

"Where is she babygirl?" Wynonna called to her sister as they made their way into the vehicles. "It was hard to track her but it seems like she is on the very edge of the triangle. Almost like she's about to leave..." Waverly explains, mostly to herself. You could almost see the gears in her mind turning, trying to figure it out. Wynonna looked at her confused but gave her a nod anyway, quickly getting into a truck with Dolls and Alice.   
"Where are we heading?" Alice questioned. "Edge of the triangle". "Makes sense" Alice sighs. "What makes sense?" Wynonna turned in her seat to face her daughter. "It was at the very edge of the triangle where she sent us back, where we found her in our time. I think that place is special to her in some way, maybe boosts her powers." Alice shrugged.  
"Perfect, not only are we going to face a time travelling demon, but we have to face her at the top of her game." Wynonna sighed, running a hand through her dark hair.   
"We got this Earp, we always do" Dolls comforted, trying to boosted the heirs confidence. Wynonna turned to him with a smile and gave a nod in response. "Lets go get a demon then".

All three vehicles pulled up just outside the field that Lottie and Alice woke up in that morning. Where they had been sent to. "Okay, Jer, you stay here with the cars in case we need a quick exit." Wynonna started to plan. "That's fair, I'm not really use to being out in the FIELD anyway...eh? eh? anyone? okay." Jeremy fell silent and went and sat in Nicole's cruiser. "Alice, I want you to stay here and look after the nerd and your cousin" Wynonna continued.  
"What? No way, I'm always out helping. I'm not some get away driver, no offence uncle Jer" Alice turned to Jeremy, who just put his hands up and shook his head "None taken".   
"I can't risk you two, if something happens to you guys. Well I know my olderself won't be able to live with...myself..you get what I mean. You're not going and that's final" Wynonna argued. "Aunty Wy, you can't do this. We've been trained, by YOU. We know what to do in these situations. We'll be fine" Lottie argued back.   
"Wynonna's right Lott, you guys need to stay here" Waverly explained, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But.." "No buts, listen to your mother...oh god did I really just say that." Nicole shook her head, maybe she wouldn't be to bad at this whole parent thing. Waverly smiled up at her girlfriend.  
"You can't make us" Alice continued. "Yes we can. We're your parents" Doc shot back. "Technically, not yet." Alice explained. "Don't be smart with me, just stay here, and when the close is clear. we'll shout for you" Wynonna explained, "Oh god..nope..nah..sound to much like a mom".  
"We'll see you soon Earps, stay together" Dolls said to the two girls with a hand on each of their shoulders and his small smile. The girls couldn't help but smile back and nod. Even though they had only just met Dolls, they knew they could trust him.

The five started to make their way through the tall stocks of corn, sticking together so none would get lost. Waverly had a tracker on her phone as to where exactly Poppy was located. "Is she close Babe?" Nicole asks, leaning closer to Waverly. "Should be right up...here" Waverly trailed as the five spotted Poppy or more like the newest demon.   
This innocent girl that Waverly let free merely months ago now an all powerful demon. Her eyes were hazed over like her passed father's but this time she was floating five feet off the ground. Her soft, light brown hair now dark black was flying out in all directions.  
"Wynonna Earp!" The demon wailed out in a ear piercing scream. The five had to cover their ears from the scream.   
"Poppy" The heir called back, taking a dangerous step closer to the time traveling demon. "Poppy is dead, it is now Clpnos to you" She wailed back.   
"Okay...Clpnos, what do you want?"   
"For you to pay! You killed my father, so you too will know how it feels to loose the ones you love, in all generations. I did send your daughter and niece here for a reason." She gave the five an evil grin that sent shivers down all their spines.   
"You will not lay a hair on any of their heads Clpnos, do you hear me! I'll stop you before you can even start" Wynonna spat back but all she did was let out a laugh that echoed through the field. "We'll see about that".

 

"I have to go help them!" Alice argued once again with Jeremy "For the last time Alice, you are not going with them. Like your mom said it's to dangerous."  
"Come on Ali, like they said, they'll call for us. We just got to wait" Lottie explained trying to calm down her cousin.  
"I'm done waiting Lott! I'm the Earp heir too, I know how to handle myself. If you want to wait here fine, but I'm going." Just as she finished the wails and laughter of Clpnos could be heard from the other side of the field.  
"They need our help! I'm not waiting any longer" Alice explained as she started to make her way into the field. "Then I'm going with you!" Lottie followed right on her cousin's tale. "Oh, you're parents are going to kill me" Jeremy sighed following the girls into the field.

The three followed the trail that the previous group had left behind, but when they reached their destination they stopped dead in their tracks. The five we're pinned down on the ground part from the Earp heir. She turned quickly round to find her friends on the ground, her face went from shock to horror when she spotted the three hiding in the harvest.  
Before she could tell them to run she was hoisted up by Clpnos dropping her gun in the process, choking on nothing but air, like a fish out of water. "I want to watch you die Earp, like how you watched my father die." Poppy. no Clypnos, turned her head slightly looking over Wynonna's shoulder to find the three hiding, Alice inching closer. "And your daughter can watch with me" Clpnos sneered at the Earp.   
"No!" Alice shouted, sprinting over to her mother, but more importantly the gun she had dropped.   
"The youngest of the Earp heirs, come to watch the show" Clpnos laughed. "Alice...no...run" Wynonna coughed out, wanting her daughter save herself.  
"No mom, I won't leave you...not again" Alice shouted mumbling the last part but Clpnos heard. "Ah yes, trying to make up for what you did I see, but you'll never face the fact that you left your whole family behind in a different time, in the middle of a fight. You don't even know if she died or not" Clpnos laughed.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You sent me here, its your fault I'm here, you bitch! She is not dead, she isn't!" Alice screamed. "Well if she isn't, she will now and this IS your fault, you can watch her die.". "No!" 

"Poppy stop this" Hippnos came walking out of some sort of portal. Everyone stood there in shock of the now walking dead man, well not so dead now clearly.   
"Fa..ther..." Poppy dropped the Earp heir and letting go of the four still on the ground. Waverly and Alice ran to Wynonna who was coughing nonstop. Lottie and Jermey came out from the harvest and making their way to others to make sure they were okay.   
"How are you...here?" Poppy's eyes unhazed and her hair started to become lighter again.   
"My child, what a wonder you are. I am here because of your doing. The power you possess is of true greatness, but that greatness has to be used with respect. This is not how I would want you use this power. You can do so much good with it, I learn't that to late with mine. But your mother would want you to use it for good."  
Poppy began to tear up, her fathered wiped them away. "I am so proud of you, my daughter. I love you" Hippnos gave her a small smile, stroking her cheek. "I..love you..too" she chocked out through the sobs. With a nod Hippnos was gone, Poppy fell to the ground crying. The group slowly made their way closer to her.  
"Im sorry" She cried, "I'm so sorry for everything."  
"No I should be the one to apologise Poppy, your father didn't deserve to die. I am sorry" Wynonna sighed crouching down next to her.   
"No, its my fault Earp, I was the one who ordered you to shoot, I am sorry Poppy" Dolls sighed walking over to the two.   
"I have forgiven you all, this field was where I remember my happiest of memories with them, it's what they would have wanted.  I will do what ever you want to forgive me" Poppy rose from the ground, now more willing and cofident to talk.   
The family smiled at the girl, Wynonna walked closer to her. "Do you have the antidote for Doc? In the future" Wynonna questioned.   
"Yes, here" Poppy handed over a single petal, but from a flower none of them recgnoised. "This flower is extremely rare, so rare that it does not even have a name. But I like to call it the flower of youth. Crush  this up and mix it with water, make him drink it and he will be good as new." Poppy explained.  
"Thank you Poppy" Alice sighed, taking the petal from her.

"Anything else that I could do?" She asked.  
"Well I mean, sending us back home in our actually time would be nice?" Lottie asked half heartedly. Poppy let out a small chuckle, "Of course".  
As she spoke she swirled her hand around in a circle motion and a portal followed her movement. Everyone stood in shock at how effortlessly she had created it.   
"Wait, I don't trust so quickly now miss, but how do we know this we'll lead our daughters right?" Doc stepped in making sure that Poppy was telling the truth.  
"uhm, well I can prove it to you, gunslinger" Poppy declared as she stepped into the portal and with her had the older versions of the three mothers. "Babygirl!" older Wynonna called as she ran to her daughter and embracing her.  
"Moms!" Lottie cried running to the older versions of her mothers. "Oh Lottie, we were so worried!" Older Waverly cried while embracing her own daughter, with older Nicole holding them both.

  
Once the reunion was finished, they stood in silence at how weird the whole situation was.   
"Now we've been in plenty of weird situations, but this one takes the cake." The older Wynonna chuckled. "Took the words right out of my mouth" Younger Wynonna laughed back awkwardly. "We look good for..?"   
"Fifty three" Older Wynonna groaned. "Wow" Younger sighed, "yep".   
"Damn babe I forgot how good you looked, look how red your hair use to be" Older Waverly laughed up at her wife.   
"Uh..thanks" younger Nicole awkwardly chuckled. "Hey, don't get to close baby, we'll be heading back to our own time soon" Older Nicole glared at her wife jokingly making her laugh. "What? It doesn't count as cheating if its a version of you and besides I'm just admiring" Older Waverly chuckled, shamelessly checking the younger version out.   
Younger Waverly wrapped a protective arm around her Nicole, not knowing what her olderself might try.  
"You're looking lovely as always darlin'" Doc tipped his hat at the older Wynonna. "Hmmm, yeah you really were some charmer".   
"No, you really are looking good Earp" Dolls smiled walking closer to her. All three older women stopped dead. As if they had seen a ghost, they basically have.  
"Oh yeah.." Dolls sighed frowning, knowing his fate. "Oh Dolls" Older Wynonna cried rushing over to him embracing him hard. Older Waverly followed, also with tears in her eyes. older Nicole walked over to him and before grabbing him in huge bear hug she saluted him, just as she will do at his burial.   
"Thank you, I didn't say it enough before...before we lost you" Wynonna sobbed. "Thank you for doing what you did, I know you don't know what yet. But I just had to, in some way."   
"I understand" Dolls nodded. "Just know, you are my family and what ever I do in the future it was always for you and your futures". That made everyone tear up, even Poppy had tears building because she knew of Dolls' near fate.

"Okay, we better get this to our Doc, thank you all again for taking care of these two and not believing that they were nuts" Older Wynonna chuckled. "Hey we're Family, in future and past. It's what we do" Younger Wynonna smiled, making the older smile back. The older version walked closer to herself. "Enjoy every moment, make it last" The older version of the woman explained. The present heir nodded with a confident smile.  
"This was fun, getting to fight by your side when you were my age." Alice hugged her younger mother. "Yes it was kid, I'll see you soon. We'll end that curse" Wynonna smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know you will."  
"I'm going to miss you guys" Lottie cried wrapping her arms around the younger versions of her mothers. "Hey! You still have us!" Older Nicole called back at her with a smile.  
"Yeah but younger you was way better" Lottie joked, smiling at the younger versions, but making the older ones annoyed.   
"We'll meet again" Younger Waverly smiled. "Still need to give birth to you and everything". "Oh yeah, giving birth! not fun!" Older Waverly pointed out. Nicole shaking her head in a agreement.   
"Thanks for the tip" younger smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, hate to break this little family meeting up but I can't hold the time portal for to long so..." Poppy butted in, struggling to hold her hands up.   
"Time to go" Older Wynonna sighed. She looked around at the younger version of her family with a small, familiar smile. She stopped to look at Dolls once again, she mouthed a 'I loved you' to him and he stood in shock but then looked at the younger version of the woman with a knowing smile.   
Then suddenly, they were gone and the memories of the day for the six were gone just as quick.

They all woke up at the exact same time, finding themselves back at the BBD.   
"Did we all just fall asleep and wake up...at the same time?" Waverly questioned.   
"Yeah, I guess we did...I'll do some research on it" Jeremy trailed off.  
"I had the weirdest dream too, like I saw Alice, but older. Like as an adult" Wynonna explained, scratching her head.  
"I had a similar dream too darlin', but it was just a dream...right?" Doc questioned.

"Yeah...just a dream".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!!!!  
> I'm so so so oso soso osossososososossssoooo sorry for this long ass wait!  
> I honestly have just been avoiding going back to writing because I had a kinda hard last few months of the year, but here is the end finally, wow...I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.  
> But finishing this story made me realise how much I missed writing so this new year I promise to start writing again, thank you for all the love and support you have giving this story. thank you all again xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new piece, I haven't posted anything in agessssss. I hope this makes up for it :))


End file.
